


Downpour

by Burgie



Series: WillowxAlex AU [17]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex knows just how to spend a rainy day indoors with her girlfriend. Willow belongs to willownorthbook.





	Downpour

Willow remembered when she'd been shy to suggest blanket forts. That seemed like so long ago now as she stood in the doorway to the living room, a fond smile gracing her lips at the sight of her girlfriend removing pillows from the couch and taking blankets from a pile that she'd no doubt taken from the linen closet to create the best damn fort that anyone had ever seen (in Alex's words). Glancing up, Alex blew a strand of her dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey," said Alex. "You coming to help or what?" Willow laughed, noticing that Alex's beanie was on the verge of falling from her head. As she watched, it finally fell, landing on the pillow that lay discarded next to Alex.

"I dunno, looks like you've got things pretty sorted out," said Willow. Alex grinned at her, a glint coming into her grey eyes, and hefted up a pillow. Willow just barely ducked out of the way as the pillow collided with the wall, nearly knocking down a framed photo of Willow and Hawkeye. "Hey, careful!"

"Sorry," said Alex, not looking sorry in the slightest. Willow wasn't too annoyed, though, only rolled her eyes with a smile as she walked over to kneel down beside Alex and pick up a pillow to place somewhere in the fort.

"Alright, fine, what do you need me to do?" Willow asked, looking for somewhere to place the pillow.

"You can supervise," said Alex. "I know how to build a pillow fort."

"I want to help, though," said Willow.

"No," said Alex, gently smacking her in the face with a pillow. Willow gasped, her green eyes widening, and then Alex laughed and it was her turn to shield her face from a pillow.

"Oh, you are on," said Willow, bringing her pillow back for another smack.

"Are you really sure you wanna do this?" Alex asked, rising to her feet. "I'll have you know I'm the champion of the Cloudmill Pillow War five years running, and the Soul Riders pillow war two years running. I lost one year to Anne. It wasn't pretty. We didn't talk to each other for a week."

"I can put up a pretty good fight myself, Cloudmill," Willow teased, getting to her feet and bouncing around a little. They were both dressed in tracksuit pants and pyjama tops, the day too gloomy outside to go anywhere.

"Winner gets to top?" Alex asked. Willow somehow managed to stumble despite standing still, her cheeks reddening.

"I- what?" Willow asked, blinking in confusion at her.

"What did you think we were going to do in a pillow fort all day, Wills?" Alex asked. "C'mon, you know me. If you're okay with that, I mean, we don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it."

"No, no, I'm just surprised," said Willow. "Kinda came out of left field. But yeah, sure, winner tops. Maybe that means I'll get to be the big spoon for once."

"Willow, I love you, bu you're going down," said Alex.

"Yeah, on you," said Willow, her eyes glittering as confidence flooded her. Confidence that she now felt better wearing, thanks to Alex. She always felt good enough for Alex, or at least, the doubts didn't constantly plague her as they had before she'd become Alex's girlfriend.

"We'll see about that," said Alex, swinging her pillow.

The air in the living room quickly filled with floating feathers from the pillows and little dust motes from all of the movement, causing more than a few sneezes, and causing Gracie to emerge from beneath the couch, have a little sneezing fit, and trot out of the room as though she'd been greatly offended. In her distraction, Alex managed to smack Willow hard enough with a pillow that Willow stumbled and fell, crashing into the pillow fort and leaving her breathless on her back on the floor of pillows.

"Oh shit, sorry, you right?" Alex asked, peeking in on her hands and knees at Willow.

"You've got a feather in your hair," said Willow, reaching up to remove it. Alex leaned in and captured Willow's lips with her own, Willow's fingers still in Alex's hair.

"Did you get it?" Alex asked when their lips parted.

"Maybe I should look for more," Willow murmured, her heart thumping as their lips came together again, her fingers threading through Alex's hair. Alex's own fingers threaded through Willow's aqua hair, a soft moan rising in her throat as Willow's tongue passed her lips.

"Does this mean I won?" Alex asked. Willow nodded, pulling Alex back in for more kisses. She was quite comfy here where she was.

"I'm actually glad we disturbed Gracie earlier," said Willow, her hand sliding up under Alex's shirt in an act of boldness that she wouldn't have done before. Now, though, it was quite common for Willow to touch her girlfriend without worrying about it. Alex gave a soft noise of appreciation, rolling her body so that Willow's hand fell to her breast.

"I didn't even know she was here," said Alex. "But can we stop talking about the cat now?" Willow laughed.

"Fine," said Willow, her thumb brushing over Alex's nipple. She captured Alex's lips with her own again, the kiss having a little more heat to it this time, and moved her hips up slightly. Alex's eyes widened and she reached for the hem of Willow's pyjama top, pulling it up over her head. Now the doubts finally reared up again, and Willow snatched at one of the blankets holding the fort up, pulling it over her chest.

"You okay?" Alex asked. "We can stop if-"

"No, it's fine," said Willow, shaking her head. "I'm just feeling a bit... cold, you know?" Alex knew what she meant, though, thankfully, and didn't press the issue. Instead, Alex moved the blanket over the two of them, rearranging the pillows. Willow almost laughed as Alex ducked beneath the covers to pull her top off, emerging with it in one hand before she dropped it to one side.

"I can easily warm us up," said Alex, a wicked grin on her lips as she deliberately pressed her chest to Willow's. Willow moaned at the sensation, pleasure thrilling through her.

"I almost want to ask where you got those cheesy pick up lines from but I almost don't want to know," said Willow.

"Hey, when one of your best friends used to insist on reading her fanfiction aloud," said Alex, and Willow laughed, holding her hands up to stop her girlfriend.

"No talk of friends in the bedroom," said Willow. "Living room. Pillow fort. Whatever. During sex. It's weird."

"As my lady wishes," said Alex. Willow laughed again, a laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Alex's fingers gently grazed down her spine, causing Willow to arch her back.

But Willow, emboldened by Alex's touches, moved her hands down to the waistband of Alex's tracksuit pants, slipping them underneath but keeping them over the top of Alex's panties. Alex gave her a heated look followed by an equally-heated kiss, their tongues twining together as Willow gradually inched her fingers down lower. But Alex's hands were headed in the same direction on Willow, hooking beneath the waistband of her tracksuit pants before Alex moved just a little off of Willow so that she could pull them down.

"Down I go," Alex murmured as she began to slide down beneath the blanket. Willow could have laughed at the sight of Alex disappearing, were it not for the fact that Alex was dragging her tongue down Willow's body as she went. And skimming her fingers over Willow's sides and then gently tracing the Pandorian scars on Willow's thighs. Willow shuddered in pleasure, feeling herself growing wetter as her skin tingled beneath Alex's touch. She knew that Alex wasn't using her powers or anything, this was all just from the barest amount of pressure that Alex was using so close to her pussy. Willow almost whimpered when Alex dragged her tongue over the outside of her panties.

"Please stop teasing me," Willow murmured, daring a peek beneath the sheets. Her scars were glowing faintly but, rather than upsetting her as it usually did, she couldn't help but notice that Alex looked quite pretty in the pink light cast by her scars.

"Let me worship you, woman," said Alex. Willow laughed, delight making her heart flip over in her chest.

"You can worship me, but that is just teasing," said Willow. Alex stuck her tongue out. "Yes, now you're getting the ide-ah!" Alex snickered slightly before returning her tongue to where she'd pulled aside Willow's panties to lap at her folds. Willow moaned, feeling herself melting into the pillows beneath her as Alex went to work, her tongue slipping in as much as it could before she finally got fed up and pulled Willow's panties down. Now, Alex could bury her tongue in, her fingers digging into Willow's thighs more to hold her there. Willow arched her back, her fingers clutching at the blanket, and then she let out a whine as Alex emerged from the blanket.

"Sorry, babe, I had to come up for air," said Alex, gulping in air. Scraping her hair back from her face, she dived back under, and Willow cried out as Alex's tongue went back to work, bringing her over the edge faster than before just from the sudden stop.

But even then, Alex didn't remove her tongue, instead sliding it over Willow's clit and lapping up the juices. Willow shuddered in pleasure, her skin alight with feeling. But she still snorted a laugh when Alex emerged from beneath the blanket, her hair an absolute mess and her chin shiny from where she'd been. Her face was flushed as much from the heat as it was from what they were doing, and Willow almost felt bad. But there was one way that she could fix that.

"I should do to you what you just did to me," said Willow, giving Alex a coy smile as she sat up. Alex suddenly looked afraid.

"I didn't mean it, I swear!" said Alex. "I really did have to breathe, Wills, promise."

"I know, I know, I was just joking," said Willow. "Unless you'd like that."

"Maybe I would," said Alex. Her eyes tracked Willow's hand as it disappeared beneath the blanket, travelling down to stroke her pussy. Alex hummed in pleasure as Willow's hand made contact, closing her eyes in bliss. Though Willow had said that she wouldn't tease Alex, she still wanted to get her back somehow for the denial. And so, instead of diving in as she usually did and finger fucking her girlfriend into the next dimension, Willow instead lightly brushed her finger over Alex's clit, making small circles without even having pulled Alex's pants or panties down. Alex drew her knees up, her face changing in her pleasure.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" said Willow casually as her fingers made lazy circles, dipping down every so often. Her heart jumped as she felt how wet her girlfriend was getting, and she felt a rush of delight that it was all her doing. Before, this had just been proof that she was doing this right, giving Alex what she wanted, but now... well, now it was just her giving her girlfriend pleasure. And enjoying the way that Alex impatiently began to try to pull her pants down.

"C'mon," said Alex as Willow gently batted her hands away. Willow laughed.

"Alright, fine," sad Willow, removing her hand from Alex's panties and pulling down both pants and panties. But while she slid a finger in, she kept an eye on her girlfriend's face, enjoying how much Alex was enjoying this. Especially as she curled her fingers and started thrusting them in more while rubbing Alex's clit with her other hand. Alex arched her hips, moaning louder at the pleasure that thrilled through her. When she clenched around Willow's fingers with a cry of Willow's name, Willow grinned in delight and only kept rubbing Alex's clit until her girlfriend was practically boneless beneath her.

"Okay, remind me to piss you off more often," said Alex once she'd caught her breath enough to speak. Her legs were still twitching.

"Will do," said Willow, grinning and winking at her. She licked one of the fingers that had been inside of Alex, sucking on it so that Alex surged towards her and kissed her fiercely. Willow gave a little squeak as she landed on the pillows, the blanket still, thankfully, over them as the kissed as they had before, all tongue and shared breaths. Alex was right- this was a great way to spend a rainy day.


End file.
